Jealous
by Phantomhive Black Lupin
Summary: Remus bingung dengan nada suara Sirius yang berubah menjadi dingin. dia bingung sama sekali apa yang terjadi pada Sirius. SLASH! oneshot. SBRL


Missing scene yang saya imajinasikan(?)

Oke timelinenya pas Harry kelas 5, di Grimmauld Place saat hendak kembali ke Hogwarts (setelah Arthur di serang). Lagi-lagi pas kelas 5 XD saya lagi baca ulang buku ke 5 sih.

Disclaimer? Kok lama-lama saya males nulis tante yang luar biasa ini ya :/ #ditabok oke, J.K ROWLING YANG MEMBUAT HARRY POTTER.

Oh ya, ada adegan dari _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

_Enjoy!_

.

.

Harry Potter cemas. Harry cemas tuduhan Snape kemarin akan kepengecutan Sirius—walinya—itu menyengatnya begitu dalam sehingga bahkan sekarang ini dia mungkin sedang merencanakan perjalanan sembrono keluar dari Grimmauld Place; tempat teraman untuknya. Saking cemasnya Harry kepada walinya dia tidak menyadari ada sepasang iris cokelat mengawasi gerak-gerik Sirius juga.

.

Remus menginjakkan kakinya kembali di Grimmauld Place nomor 12. Di sebelahnya Tonks yang sudah mengubah rambutnya—lagi—menjadi bergelombang berwarna ungu gelap. Dia memegang tangan Tonks; memperingatkannya agar tidak menjatuhkan tempat payung besar yang seperti potongan kaki Troll itu lagi. Mereka berjalan berjingkat menuju dapur. Sesampainya di dapur mereka melihat Sirius sedang membaca ulang _The Quibbler_ yang di berikan Arthur musim panas lalu. Gerakan Sirius yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan hanya memandang mereka membuat Remus mengikuti arah mata Sirius yang melihat tangannya masih memegang tangan Tonks. Dengan cepat dia langsung melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar. Terdengar gumaman, "tidak kau lepaskan juga tidak apa-apa, Remus" setelah dia melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar.

Remus merasa bersalah, bukan maksudnya untuk memegang tangan Tonks lama-lama. Tadi dia memegangnya hanya untuk memperingatkan Tonks agar tidak menjatuhkan tempat payung itu dan membuat ibu Sirius bangun lalu membuat keributan yang sangat melelahkannya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sirius, "kita perlu bicara."

Bukan masalah sepele memegang tangan Tonks yang ingin di bahasnya, melainkan perbincangan dengan Snape yang dia dengar tidak sengaja saat Harry sedang mengeluhkannya kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sirius menghempaskan _The Quibbler_-nya dan berdiri menjauhi Remus, bersikap seakan Remus dan Tonks tidak ada disana. Remus menahan lengan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan memaksanya berhenti berjalan.

"Aku bukan Tonks yang suka kau genggam tangannya Remus," kata Sirius dingin, dengan hentakan keras sekali dia langsung membebaskan tangannya yang di tahan Remus.

Dahi Remus mengernyit. Apa-apaan perkataan Sirius itu? Mengapa dia berkata dingin seperti itu?

"Apa salahku Sirius?" tanya Remus bingung. Pertanyaannya membuat langkah Sirius terhenti di ambang pintu. Dia memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat. Dan langsung kembali berhadapan dengan Remus.

"Salahmu? Oh, apa ya salahmu? Biar kupikir—hmm," Sirius pura-pura berpikir dengan nada ekstra jengkel seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya ke dahinya dan melihat langit-langit; pose berpikir. "Oh! Mungkin terlalu sering memegang tangan Tonks membuatmu lupa makan malam kita?"

Remus baru ingat ajakan Sirius makan malam jam 12 malam kemarin di kamar Buckbeak tapi tiba-tiba malam itu Dumbledore menyuruhnya bertugas bersama Tonks dan dia lupa memberi tahu Sirius.

"Wah! Wajahmu mengatakan bahwa kau baru ingat hari ini ya?" Sirius berdecak, "sebegitu mudahnya melupakan ajakanku ya, dibanding lupa memegang tangan Tonks."

Rasa bersalah semakin menyesakkan dada Remus. "Aku bertugas malam itu.." bisik Remus menyesal. Dia menunduk memandang kakinya, seakan kakinya adalah hal yang paling menarik sedunia.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Sirius melembut, dia tersenyum kepada Remus, dan berkata lembut, "aku tahu." Membuat Remus berani memandang wajahnya lagi. "Aku tahu kok kau bertugas bersama Tonks," lanjutnya dengan dingin.

"Eh—aku tidak ikutan," kata Tonks sangat pelan dan dia menarik tubuhnya perlahan keluar dari dapur yang akan menjadi medan perang kekecewaan melawan perasaan bersalah, tapi ditahan Sirius dengan kasar.

"Kau tidak perlu keluar. Temani saja dia, kurasa itu akan membahagiakannya," Sirius tersenyum paksa lalu keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan sangat keras.

Tonks diam di tempatnya. Bingung sendiri harus melakukan apa. Dengan takut-takut dia menatap Remus yang membatu di tempatnya. "Err—aku minta maaf?" katanya tidak yakin.

Remus menoleh memandangnya, baru menyadari dari tadi Tonks berada disana. "Kau tidak salah," Remus tersenyum. Tapi dia langsung menyusul Sirius sebelum Tonks berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara kepada Tonks. Tidak, terima kasih. Menghadapi Sirius yang seperti itu saja sudah membuatnya lebih stres dalam beberapa menit terakhir ini. Dia benar-benar bingung Sirius kenapa. Ya, dia tahu dia salah karena melupakan err—kencan mereka. Tapi seumur dia berkencan dengan Sirius, Sirius tidak akan separah ini ketika dia lupa kencan mereka (pernah sekali-dua kali dia telat sejam karena ketiduran) atau tidak datang karena ada tugas sekolah yang dia lebih prioritaskan. Sirius marah, wajar. Tapi nada bicaranya tidak akan sedingin itu dan biasanya dia hanya meminta Ciuman Minta Maaf atau entah apa dia menyebutnya.

Remus sampai di depan pintu kamar ibu Sirius yang di pakai Buckbeak. Dia berdeham dan mengetuk pintunya, "Sirius?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Tapi dia bisa mendengar jelas suara seseorang yang melemparkan makanan ke Hippogriff di dalam kamar itu. Sekali lagi dia mengetuk pintunya dan memanggil Sirius. Tetap tidak di jawab. "Sirius aku tahu kau di dalam, jangan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu dong. Umurmu sudah berapa sih? 36an tahu."

"_So?_" terdengar suara jengkel dari balik pintu.

"Aku minta maaf soal makan malam kemarin—tapi aku kesini bukan untuk membicarakan itu."

Remus diam; berusaha mendengarkan balasan dari dalam. Tapi tidak ada balasan lagi. Jadi dia melanjutkannya, "ini tentang percakapan kau dan Severus."

Remus kembali diam. Masih tidak ada balasan. "Aku ingin kau tidak terlalu memikirkan ejekan Severus."

Sesaat hening, kemudian pintu yang masih di pegang Remus menjeblak terbuka; membuat Remus nyaris terkena serangan jantung mendadak saking kagetnya. Wajah Sirius dipenuhi guratan-guratan kekesalan yang pernah Remus lihat hanya jika Sirius gagal melancarkan kejahilannya.

"Kau yang tadi mengingatkanku akan umurku, Moony. Dan aku terlalu _tua_ untuk menganggap serius ejekan itu," hidung Sirius sudah sangat dekat dengan hidung Remus. Tapi mereka tidak pernah berdekatan seperti itu dengan aura jengkel di sekitar mereka.

"Hei aku hanya..." Remus mengerjap beberapa kali. Suaranya tenggelam tidak berarti. Iris kelabu Sirius sudah membuatnya terpukau _lagi_. Yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang hanya melupakan masalah dan kembali ke pelukan Sirius. Sayangnya Sirius tidak beranggapan sama dengan dirinya. Dia masih mempertahankan posisinya dengan gigi mengertak.

"_Oh my_, Sirius kau memang tampan sekali.." Remus tersenyum.

Sirius dengan cepat menepis tangan Remus yang ingin memegang pipinya yang sudah mulai berisi lagi. "Tidak, Remus. Azkaban sudah mengambil semua ketampananku," geramnya, "dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Remus sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Sirius bingung. "Kau kenapa sih?"

Sirius mengerang frustrasi dan berjalan menjauhi Remus dengan mengentak-entakkan kakinya. Di ujung bordes dia menunjuk Remus dengan telunjuknya dan berteriak, "jangan pernah mencoba memakai wajah polos itu lagi saat kita sedang marahan!"

Kemudian dia menuruni tangga dengan berisik, masih mengerang frustrasi.

"Apa maksudnya sih?" kata Remus bingung. Dahinya mengernyit dalam; membuatnya terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya yang sebenarnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar lain terbuka dan Kreacher keluar dari kamar itu. Remus menatapnya dan tersenyum ramah, sedangkan Kreacher hanya mendelik dan menggumamkan "manusia serigala" dan "tidak pantas menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini_ lagi_" dengan suara cukup keras yang dikiranya Remus tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Eh, Kreacher, kau tahu kenapa Sirius bertingkah laku seperti itu?" tanya Remus iseng.

Si peri-rumah terlonjak dan menoleh memandang Remus menghina, "manusia serigala mencoba berbincang dengan Kreacher, huh, Kreacher tidak akan tertipu akal bulusnya. Apa kata Nyonya nanti jika tahu Kreacher berbicara dengan manusia serigala yang sudah mengotori rumahnya?" gumamnya.

"Kreacher. Aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Remus lebih tegas.

Kreacher kembali mendelik, "Kreacher tidak tahu kenapa Tuan Sirius seperti itu."

Kemudian Kreacher berjalan menyeret kakinya menjauhi Remus, masih bergumam keras-keras, "manusia serigala" "darah kotor" "kasihan sekali Nyonya Kreacher"

Remus menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar gumaman Kreacher. Saat Kreacher di bawah tangga dia bergumam keras-keras, "ah, Si Pengkhianat yang sudah membuat Nyonya Kreacher sedih sedang melakukan _ritualnya_ jika resah dengan seseorang yang dekat dengan pacarnya yang manusia serigala itu. Kreacher masih ingat Si Pengkhianat nyaris menghancurkan dinding bordes dengan tangan kosong karena _cemburu_ kepada seorang _Mudbloo_—"

Suara Kreacher hilang secara tiba-tiba hingga agak menakutkan dan selanjutnya terdengar makian keras dan jeritan si peri-rumah, "BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGATAKAN—KATA—TABU—ITU DI DEPANKU!"

Remus langsung melompati beberapa anak tangga untuk sampai ke bawah lebih cepat. Dilihatnya Sirius—tangan kanan dan kirinya berdarah—sedang mencekik Kreacher dengan bernafsu sehingga beberapa menit lagi Kreacher pasti akan kehabisan napas—atau lebih buruk lagi lehernya keburu patah karena cekikan Sirius. Remus segera melepaskan tangan Sirius dari leher Kreacher. Si peri-rumah terbatuk-batuk dan mendelik kepada Remus, "Kreacher tidak akan berterima kasih kepada manusia serigala walau dia menyelamatkan Kreacher.."

Sirius memegang cawat Kreacher dan melemparkannya ke tirai hitam tempat lukisan ibunya di sembunyikan. Terdengar jeritan, teriakan, makian dan macam-macam lagi. Remus yang sudah kelewat lelah hanya bisa pasrah dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menutupi lukisan ibunya Sirius yang sudah meneriakan caci maki, "DARAH KOTOR!" "MANUSIA SERIGALA DI RUMAH INI!" "DARAH LUMPUR!" dan lain-lain.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berusaha akhirnya mereka berhasil menutupi lukisan ibunya Sirius dan membuat Aula Depan hening. Sirius tidak mau memandang langsung Remus. Remus sedang menatap sedikit retakan dinding di dekat Sirius. Ada darah di dinding itu. Kemudian mata Remus kembali ke punggung tangan Sirius yang berdarah. Ah, dia tahu _ritual_ yang di sebutkan Kreacher.

Remus memberanikan dirinya mendekati Sirius. Dia memegang tangan Sirius yang berdarah dan langsung bingung ketika Sirius mengambil tangannya kembali dengan kasar. "_Kreacher masih ingat Si Pengkhianat nyaris menghancurkan dinding bordes dengan tangan kosong karena cemburu kepada seorang Mudblood"_ suara Kreacher bergaung di telinga Remus. Senyum kemenangan terlukis di wajah Remus yang sudah mulai berkerut padahal belum waktunya.

"Dengar, aku minta maaf karena melupakan kencan kita. Dan saat aku memegang tangan Tonks tadi (tubuh Sirius sedikit menegang) itu hanya untuk memperingatkannya agar tidak menjatuhkan tempat payung itu oke?" Remus menatap Sirius sungguh-sungguh. (akan aneh kalau mengatakan 'Remus menatap Sirius serius').

"Oh ya? Kenapa kau masih terus memegangnya ketika kau tiba di dapur, kalau begitu?" kata Sirius sangsi. Kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Itu tidak sengaja—aku lupa melepaskannya," Remus malu sendiri.

Sirius tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya mendengus. Sekarang dia lebih tertarik memandangi retakan di dinding yang dibuatnya. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Remus masih menunduk malu, sedetik kemudian dia mendongak memandang Sirius penuh harap dan menarik kedua tangan Sirius yang berada di dalam saku. Kali ini Sirius tidak mengambil kembali tangannya, melainkan membiarkan Remus menggenggamnya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan Sirius—aku tahu kau adalah orang yang paling berani yang pernah kukenal. Kata-kata Severus itu tidak penting. Dia hanya iri padamu karena kau memiliki keberanian yang dia tidak punya. Kau, Sirius Black, berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepadaku," Remus tersenyum tulus; entah Remus menyadarinya atau tidak tapi Sirius meleleh melihat senyum Remus dan ekspresinya melunak, "sedangkan dia.. aku yakin dia punya rasa kepada Lily tapi dia tidak pernah berani mengatakannya kepada Lily sampai dia mengucapkan kata fatal itu."

Remus menghela napas. Dia memandang tangannya yang memegang tangan Sirius—dia juga kaget—yang ternyata sedikit lebih besar darinya. Mungkin faktor tinggi badan dan tubuh yang membuat tangan Sirius seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa cemburu Padfoot," gumam Remus, masih memperhatikan tangannya dan tangan Sirius yang saling bertaut satu sama lain.

Di dengarnya pria di hadapannya mendengus lagi, "aku juga manusia tahu."

Hening. Tapi sekarang keheningan yang nyaman, tenteram.

"Yah.. aku minta maaf ya," Remus kembali mendongak.

Sirius mengangguk. Dia tidak tahan kalau harus marah dengan Remus. Lagipula Remus sudah meminta maaf bukan? Remus sudah mengetahui mengapa dia marah-marah kan? Baginya itu saja sudah cukup. Karena perhatian Remus berkurang banyak ketika mereka bertemu lagi setelah 12 tahun berpisah dibanding tahun-tahun mereka di Hogwarts, jadi kalau Remus sudah tahu dia cemburu itu saja sudah cukup.

"Tapi aku senang kau cemburu," kata Remus seraya tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa?" Sirius menautkan kedua alisnya. Apa Remus tidak tahu bahwa cemburu itu membuatnya panas dan sangat mudah marah-marah? Ah, tidak mungkin Remus tidak tahu. Kerjaannya di tahun-tahun Hogwarts dulu kan selalu cemburu kalau Sirius lebih memilih melakukan hal-hal dari yang penting sampai tidak penting bersama James. Dan dia selalu menggoda Remus kalau Remus cemburu. Sekarang dia yang cemburu.. dua kali terkena _karma_...

Remus mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "itu artinya kau benar-benar mencintaiku."

Sirius tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Mengetahui Remus senang bahwa dia mencintainya saja sudah membuat hatinya membengkak gembira. Semua hal keji yang tadi terlintas di pikirannya ketika dia cemburu langsung lenyap seketika. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum lebar sampai matanya terpejam mengetahui itu.

"Iya aku senang, walau agak bingung dengan otakmu itu padahal kau jenius," dahi Remus agak berkerut. Iris cokelatnya menatap serius dagu Sirius. Dia tidak melihat senyuman Sirius yang mungkin kalau dia melihatnya akan membuatnya meleleh ditempat.

Senyuman Sirius langsung lenyap, tergantikan dengan ekspresi heran, "ada yang salah dengan otakku?"

Remus mengangkat bahu, "mungkin. Seharusnya kau tidak cemburu."

Sirius menarik lepas tangannya dalam genggaman Remus dan melipatnya di depan dadanya. "Tadi katanya senang kalau aku cemburu." Dia kesal. Apa sih yang sebenarnya mau dikatakan Remus? Tadi katanya senang, sekarang malah menyalahkannya. Maunya apa sih?

Remus tertawa melihat ekspresi Sirius, kedua tangannya membelai pipi Sirius. Dia berbisik pelan, "buat apa cemburu sih sebenarnya? Kan kau tahu aku hanya milikmu seorang, Sirius Black.." tambahnya dengan sedikit menggoda.

Ujung-ujung bibir Sirius tertarik keatas; membentuk seringai lebar. Oho, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Remus akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dan dia senang bukan kepalang. "_Well_, kau sudah mengatakannya. Dan aku harus memberimu _tanda_ bahwa kau memang hanya milikku seorang," dia mengamati dengan riang wajah Remus yang tadinya tersenyum menggoda berubah menjadi _horror_ sepenuhnya.

.

END

.

KENAPA REMUS JADI SEME GINII? KYAA XDD sejak ngebaca Remus jadi seme di fic Heart's Migration karya Psychochiatrist saya langsung pengen buat sedikit Remus seme X33 maafkan saya kalau disini Sirius terlalu uke T^T padahal dia seme sejati diantara yang paling sejati(?) daku kurang bisa membuat Remus seme jadinya malah Sirius yang keukean dan Remus normal...betul ga sih? #dikeroyok dann... yang bikin Sirius cemburu dulu (sampai nyaris ngancurin dinding bordes itu agak lebay sebenernya) itu adalahh *suara drum dimainkan* LILY! Yap, karena kalau dipikir-pikir Remus yang alim dan seorang prefek pastilah berteman dengan Lily si anak alim, baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, taat kepada orangtua, suka membela yang lemah etc,. Sudahlah, daripada makin ga nyambung nanti, langsung Review aja! Yegak?


End file.
